User blog:Vance Clark/The Beginning of the End. Welcome to Fairview
February 28th, 2017. Late afternoon; the sun was beginning to set, and the cold winds of the night were blowing in through the gaps between the planks of the boarded up window. The first night after the people Vance had been staying with were killed. The smell of death filled the air, and an untold evil moved in close to the unsuspecting Vance. As darkness pervaded the sky, the sounds of the moving dead rose over the wind, leaving Vance aware yet still unprepared, for what he soon saw through the cracks of the window was now trying to break into the place he considered his only home and feast upon the still-warm bodies of his last-known companions. Considerable banging on the door, Vance felt a little frightened at first by what had come for him, but given enough time between the dusk and the landing of the door freshly broken open, he was prepared to keep these things from getting their filthy clawed hands on the remains of his friends. As they smashed in the door and quickly tried to pour into the old home, Vance let loose a string of bullets in their direction. He was lucky that not many had been there at this point in time, for his soon empty clip didn’t leave him many options. Four went down hard, another merely fazed by a bullet passing through its right shoulder, and the one in the back unharmed, Vance quickly rushed forward with his knife drawn. Fury in his eyes and his mind filled with only one thought: survival; he slit the throat of the first zombie, almost enough to cleave its head right off. The force of the cut causing its head to pull back and hang down by only the flesh, and blood pouring out of the now wide open neck. Vance glared directly at the clueless yet disgusting face of the last zombie. Simply pushing the finished zombie aside enough that it would either fall over or simply be out of his way, he stepped forward, and as the zombie would reach out to try and grab and feast on its pray, Vance swivelled around behind it and snapped it’s neck. The zombie wormed about in his grasp until it went limp, and Vance let it fall to the floor. Vance looked at his hands, a little shocked at how easily he’d dispatched these monstrosities, but soon realized how filthy they appeared to be, and commenced whipping off his hands and knife on the rags he wore. Yuck! Time to find some new clothes. He thought he saw a convenience store nearby, and with barely any possessions to his name (to his knowledge), perhaps now would be a good time to look for something new. Vance could only assume that these creatures weren’t the only ones around here. The air had a chill of death floating on it, and the city streets had far too little people on them for this to be a small problem. Before Vance left, he took what little gasoline within this home and drenched the floors and walls. Wanting nothing left behind, he torched the place. The fumes filling his nostrils leaving a sick memory on his mind, but a sense of satisfaction would be left in its place by morning as he’ll at least know that the flames had cleansed this place of the death and painful memories his old companions left in their deaths. Category:Blog posts